


~Muse~

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Songwriter Taemin, ballerino jongin, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Inspired by Moonyki's Tweet (after SuperM Promo was released yesterday)'This Jongin as Teamin's muse'
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	~Muse~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Moonyki's Tweet (after SuperM Promo was released yesterday)  
> 'This Jongin as Teamin's muse'

Venice had always been his safe haven. 

Taemin liked the city, the fact that it was surrounded by water. That it still had its quiet and secretive corners. He loved the Italian spirit in general.

Taemin also loved the atmosphere of the old city, the history it held, the stories, the legends.

This time he had rented an old flat in the outskirts of Venice. It was filled with antique mismatched furniture, oil paintings on the walls, an old bathtub standing in the middle of their living room. Heavy curtains to block out the hot midday sun.

Taemin had settled down on the chaise lounge, it was far to hot for him to move. Due to the heat, he only wore simple harem trousers and a silken robe. A glass of wine was dangling from his fingers, his head resting on his upper arm, watching his muse.

Him being lazy gave Taemin the opportunity to enjoy Jongin dancing. 

Jongin was wearing a loose white shirt, his chest on display and black trousers that gave him the freedom to move. He was the most talented ballerino Taemin had ever met. He was inspiring, his moves flawless, smooth, strong, transporting all his feelings and emotions. 

When he danced, Jongin could lose himself in it for hours. Drowning in his own headspace until his muscles burned and his body was oh so tired and exhausted.

And Taemin was sure he would never get tired of watching Jongin dance

Jongin was his inspiration, his love, his Nini, his home.


End file.
